Canada's Birthday
by That One Awkward Chick
Summary: Happy Brithday Canada! I didn't forget about you today! This is a short story I wrote in honor of Canada Day.


Matthew sat at his kitchen table. Today was his birthday and no one had shown up to his party… again. He sighed. Would it honestly kill a nation to actually remember him for once? He looked at Kumajirou who was trying to stick his paw in the cake on the table. No one ever remembered Canada. But they all remembered his obnoxious brother. Heaven forbid they forget America's birthday! It was always America this, America that. Matthew huffed. Was he honestly that forgettable? He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He was. It was like he didn't exist and if he didn't it's not like any of the other nations would care anyways. He was a ghost to them. Not even his brother had called him. Alfred was probably throwing together a party that everyone is excited about. Canada felt some tears coming. England didn't even show up or call. Usually England came or called if no one else did. Kumajirou put his paw in the cake that read, "Happy Birthday Matthew!" that Canada had to buy for himself. He let the little snow white bear do it too. No one was going to show up to eat it anyways. Matthew couldn't believe this. He knew he was invisible but come on! The other nations could've remembered him at least this once! Matthew's cell phone rang in his pocket. He picked it up seeing it was Alfred and felt himself get excited. He didn't forget!

"Hey, dude! I'm like totally going to throw a rager for my birthday in three days! It's going to be sweet!" He said sounding overly excited.

"Umm… that's nice. Thanks for calling me to tell me that." Canada whispered feeling his heart break. His brother did forget just like the rest.

"Anyways, dude, I was thinking you should like come to my place to help me with my epic b-day plans!" America asked.

Canada sighed. It was the closest thing he would get to a birthday party for himself.

"Sure… I would love to." Matthew said trying to keep himself from crying.

"Great, dude! Meet me at my house at 4 o'clock sharp!" America said.

"Alright I-" The line went dead before Canada could finish his sentence.

Canada sighed.

"Come on, Kumajirou. Let's go to Alfred's." Matthew whispered.

"Who are you?" The little bear asked as Matthew scooped him up.

"I'm Canada." Matthew exhaled. The nation no one remembered.

Matthew walked up to Alfred's mansion. It seemed to get bigger each day. Canada exhaled as he rang the doorbell. His brother opened the door before the bell had even finished ringing.

"Matt, dude! I'm happy you came!" Alfred exclaimed giving Canada a huge hug.

"Yeah… me too." Matthew lied.

"Come on to the back yard, man!" America said leading his brother through his house.

Matthew followed him through the house, which was filled to the brim with novelty crap. A space invaders themed couch, a super ginormous TV and all the game stations Matthew had ever heard of hooked up to it. Alfred defiantly wasn't one to keep quiet when it came to wealth. They eventually came to the backyard where all of the other nations were standing around. They would rather go to America's to plan his party then go to Matthew's. They really cared about him.

America jumped in front of Matthew. "Happy Birthday, dude!" He shouted beaming.

Matthew and Kumajirou jumped. "Wh-what?" Canada asked.

"I planned you a surprise party and invited everyone! Surprise! I told them all to come here to surprise you instead of going to your place!" Alfred laughed giving his brother a hug.

They didn't forget Canada at all! They were planning him a surprise party! Canada laughed and felt the sadness leave him. All the nations cheered when they saw Matthew. He felt so uninvisable.

"Prussia! Go on, dude! Play Canada and us some rocking music!" America called to the albino on a small stage. Prussia thumbed him up and started blaring some rock music on his guitar.

Canada beamed. This was all for him. He looked at his brother who was handing him a hamburger. He took it and scarfed it down. Everyone around him danced and wished him a happy birthday as he passed them. Canada's smile grew as the music grew louder as Prussia's music grew. England them appeared out of nowhere and gave Canada a small box.

"Here you go! Happy Birthday Canada! I know I don't always remember you but I thought you would like this." Iggy smiled.

"Oh… thank you." Matthew said unwrapping the box reveling one of those violent war games Canada sees on America's TV.

"I heard you were good at tactics so I thought you would love this, happy birthday." Iggy said giving Canada a hug before disappearing in the crowd.

"Come on dude, you want some cake?" America asked his brother leading him to the refreshment table.

On the table was a giant cake that looked like a maple syrup bottle with the Canadian flag on it on the bottom written in red icing was "Happy Birthday, Matthew". Canada was over whelmed with happiness. They didn't forget him. He couldn't believe it. He looked at his brother who was beaming. Maybe he really was a hero after all.


End file.
